College Bound
by DancinAngel-love
Summary: Adams getting ready to leave the ranch and go on to college, He's trying to spend as much time as he can with his family while also fighting with Little Joe. Hoss and Beth gets fed up with there fighting, and Ben gets tired of the drama.
1. Fighting

Okay so this is my first shot at a Bonanza storie I warn you that it might not be good. This ideas been done a lot I know but this one might not ever be finished fair warning to anyone that might actually like it. Its just one to get me started on Bonanza, in this story theres a girl Cartwright. Ben's daughter Hoss and Adams little sister and Joes older sister. Hope ya'll enjoy it.

Also I was a bit hestaint abbout posting this story...

Character Ages: Ben 39, Adam 18, Hoss 12, Beth 7, Joe 6

(Beth's whole name is Mary Elizabeth)

Disclaimer: I Do not own Bonanza or the characters, I only own Mary Elizabeth and any other OC

* * *

><p><strong>Adam's pov<strong>

I yawned loudly stretching getting ready for the morning, slowly climbing out of bed I went to the wash my face before pulling on my clothes and boots. Pa had spoke to me earlier and ask if I would take Joe and Beth to school for him this morning before doing my chores and ridding out to the lumber yard. Hoss was staying home to help out with the rest of the chores.

I walked down the stairs joining Pa at the table for breakfast.

"Morning, Pa"

"Morning Son, sleep well?" I nodded as an answer and watched as Hop Sing brought the food out putting it on the table. Hoss came down about that time, now we just had to wait for Joe and Beth.

"Morning Pa, Adam" Hoss said tiredly while concentrating on the food in front of him, ready to load his plate.

"Morning"

"Morning Son" Pa spoke while looking up the stairs for our little brother and sister.

Hop Sing came back through irritated when he noticed Joe and Beth wasn't here. I sighed it was normal for Joe to sleep in but Beth usually was down the stairs already.

"Lil boy and girl no here, Hop Sing go back to China, if they don't come eat!" Hop Sing threatened, Just as a pair of footsteps were heard coming down the stairs. Beth made her appearance in her boots, pants, and shirt. "Sorry I'm late Pa!" She said while walking to the table she looked over at Hop Sing, "Hop Sing you wouldn't quit with out teaching me to cook would you? And we would die from there cooking!" She said with big eyes pointing at me, Pa, and Hoss. Me and Pa tried to hide or amusement in a frown. Hop Sing just smiled at her and walked over handing her a piece of twine to pull her hair up with.

"Hop Sing no leave yet." He said, and watched her as she went and sat down beside me, she smiled up at me and gave me the twine before turning her back to me. I carefully pulled her hair up trying my best not to pull when I was done she said a quick thank you before saying morning to us, she got answered with a morning from Pa and Hoss.

Hoss was glaring at the food and sending glares up the stairs, Joe still wasn't down yet and I could tell everyone was getting impatient.

Beth was fidgeting with her shirt sleeve, while Pa let out a loud sigh full of irritation at his youngest. He decided to give Joe another thirty minuets and allowed us to go ahead and eat. Hoss tried to hide the happiness from Pa's words as he loaded his plate up. Beth just grabbed some eggs, toast, and bacon smiling brightly not bothering to hide it. Me and Pa did the same, even though we could hear Hop Sing in the kitchen pots and pans clattering.

Pa was eating but one hand rested on the table, his fingers drummed on it making a repeating rhythm that seemed to match the seconds on the clock.

"Hoss, will you go wake Joe so he can eat before school?" Pa ask calmly even though he wasn't especially happy with Little Joe, but this was also a normal routine. Joe fussed about going to bed at bedtime and slept late in the mornings. A night owl.

Hoss heavy foot steps were heard on the ceiling as he went to wake Joe, before long Hoss was back with a tied Joe traveling behind him not long after.

"Morning Pa, Adam, Beth" Joe mumbled sitting down putting a bit of food on his plate.

"Joe, is that all your going to eat?" I asked looking at the little pile of food on his plate. a handful of eggs to pieces of bacon and a slice of toast. Even Beth ate more then that and she was a girl only a year older then him.

"Yes Adam! Do ya have to fuss at me over what I eat?" Joe asked glaring up at me. That caught me off guard, yes me and little Joe argue but he hardly ever glares and gets angry at me for no reason especially over breakfast.

"Joseph!" Pa snapped at him, making Joe look at him. "Apologize to your brother." Joe looked at me before mumbling an apology. I just nodded slowly comprehensioning what just happened. I excused myself early and went to saddle Sport, Diamond, and Angel. Petting both Joes and Beth's older, and slightly smaller horses giving them some oats from my hand.

"You two old girls" I whispered petting there noses. I remembered when Marie and Pa got these two for Joe and Beth to learn to ride. Both of them have a habit of wanting to ride faster then they should though. But I can never see how they would ever get hurt and these two. Diamond let out a whine throwing her head back and stomping her feet.

"What did you do to her!" Joe hollered running forward dropping his books and lunch on the ground, he pushed by me and reached out petting Diamond just as Beth came in walking over to Angel.

"I didn't do anything to her Joe." resisting the urge to roll my eyes at my brothers stupidity for not knowing the horse was just happy to see him. Joe sent a glare my way as he stroked her nose, then went to gather his books.

Biting back the words I wanted to say to Joe, I checked to see they had everything for school. Before leading Sport out of the barn with Beth and Joe behind me with there horses.

The ride down to the school was silent, Joe still sent glares my way for unknown reasons. Beth didn't notice she was petting Angel stroking the horses whit mane.

Making sure they tied there horses in the stable near the school I told them both goodbye only receiving an answer from Beth as Joe just ran off to be with his friends. Sighing I climbed back onto my horse and headed home Joe would have to wait till later for me to find out what was wrong, for now I had work to do.

* * *

><p>Review and let me know what you think. Also you can review for ideas for this story or others you think I should try snd write with Beth or without.<p> 


	2. Work And School Trouble

Alright so this chapters going to be in Adams pov and Joe's also…Beth has one at the end.

Disclaimer - I don't own Bonanza or Joe or Adam…only Beth and any OC that's on here.

* * *

><p><strong>Adam's POV<strong>

The ride out to the lumber yard was silent as I rode alone, Sport making no noise other then the sound of his hoofs hitting the ground and the occasional huffs coming from him. I pet his neck as my mind wondered to this mornings events. I haven't come to the understanding of why Joe would be so infuriated over something I asked almost every day.

"Adam hurry up would ya!" Glancing up at Thomas yelling over to me from where he was near a few of the others. Sighing I tied Sport to a post before walking over to help.

**Joe's POV**

"Joseph Cartwright. Do you mind paying attention to class?" Mr. Acers the annoying sub asked me for the third time today. I glanced up careful to keep the glare from my face.

"Yes sir." Was my only answer as I started on my work. I really wanted to tell him no but Pa would just tan my hide for being disrespectful. I saw again how the teacher looked over at me a bit irritated but I kept writing. Mr. Acers walked into the back room of the school building, I sighed gratefully, he was like hawk when around.

Working out a math problem I was distracted when a balled up paper hit me in the head landing on the desk in front of me. I oppened it and read

_ Joseph Francis Cartwright._  
><em> You need to cheer up, every since this morning you have been On the shoot! Or so it seems anyways.<br>First Adam, Now the teacher. Pull in your horns before you make the teacher mad and get a letter to Pa.  
>He want be so happy with that and your problem with Adam.<em>

I looked up at my sister who was sitting next to Georgia White before jotting down a reply and chunking it at her head just when the teacher came back in. He watched as the paper fall to the floor and Beth slowly pick it up.

"Joseph & Mary Elizabeth Cartwright, Is there something the two of you would like to share with the class?" he ask looking from me to my sister as her eyes scanned over the opened note. We both remained silent. "Well?"

"No sir." Beth spoke almost in a whisper under is stern gaze.

"So the two of you say there is nothing on that piece of paper." He walked over reaching for it only to have Beth slip down below the desk. I watched him raise an eyebrow at her reaction. "Now now, you have nothing to hide" he held out his hand and she slowly placed the paper into his hand. We both watched as he read over the paper then looked down at both of us.

"You need to work on your pens man ship Joseph, and Mary Elizabeth work on proper words." He looked at us. I sent Beth a hopeful look that he said nothing more only for it to be crushed. "Also passing notes in class is distracting and against the rules, but I will let this one slide with only a warning to the two of you." With that said he walked up to the front of class setting the note on the desk. "Class dismissed for lunch."

I rushed out of the room ahead of Beth and the others grabbing my lunch and sitting under a tree where I normally sat. Andy my newer friend at school that just moved to town sat down next to me. Andy was a tan farmers boy with brown straight hair and brown eyes. He always ate more then I have at lunch so he eats half my lunch.

"Joe, you and your sister sure ain't getting on so well with the teacher." Andy looked at me for a moment. I just shrugged him off biting into an apple, it wasn't that we were getting off at a bad start with him…he just didn't like or me. "Your Pa's not gonna be to happy hu."

"Pa ain't gonna be brought into it, not until he sends a note home." was my only reply. I stubbornly ended the conversation. Dumping the other half of my lunch into his pail I walked off. Beth was over at Angel and Diamond feeding them oats. She would spend the whole school day there if it kept her away from Shelly Harness. The two despise each other, Shelly comes from a rich family in New Orleans and was sent to live with her aunt and uncle down here. She looks down on Beth cuz she barley wears dresses. They always kick up a row, even with Shelly being a year younger.

I went up the school steps and peeked into the class room only to see Mr. Acers looking over the work we just turned in. He looked up catching my eyes.

"Joseph, do you mind ringing the bell for class to start." He spoke not as a question it sounded more like an order. I clenched my teeth but went out and rung the bell while everyone filed by me inside. Beth, Georgia, and Andy brought up the rear.

"You just had to make us come in didn't you." Georgia asked, but I could see the playfulness behind her false sarcasm. Laughing lightly I followed the three in.

"Now that everyone's seated we will have a quiz. You will all have thirty minuets to complete it." Mr. Acers passed out the papers while groans were heard from the room.

**Adams POV an hour after school got out.**

Hopefully Hoss remembered to ride out to town and pick up Joe and Beth. I was at the lumber yard longer then I should have been, that happens when a few of the hands decided to quit. Riding into the yard I put Sport in the barn not seeing Angel or Diamond, Chubb was still here though.

"Hoss!" I yelled out.

"Dagburn it Adam, what ya yellin for?" Hoss spoke from behind me carrying to buckets of water.

"You were suppose to have picked up Joe and Beth an hour ago." I saw the realization flash across his face as he realized the time.

"Sorry Adam, I forgot what time it was I was caught up with the critters." He looked down and I sighed before walking over to Sport.

"I'll get them Hoss, don't worry about it. We just have to hope the two didn't decided to race home since no one showed up." Mrs. Jones wouldn't let them ride off with out one of us, or I wouldn't think. Taking Sport back outside I started towards town.

**Beth's POV **

I watched Mr. Acers make a quirley, I couldn't help but wrinkle my nose that he would smoke in front of children. And in the classroom at that.

Hoss needed to hurry up. Mrs. Jones left a list of who had someone to pick them up and who went home alone and left it with him. So currently me, Joe, and Shelly were all sitting inside the classroom waiting for someone to come get us. He wouldn't even let us outside and made us start our work here.

"Beth, how do you do this problem?" Joe asked frowning at his math. I chewed on my bottom lip thinking then showed him how to work it out.

"Have Adam look at when you get home to be sure I'm right." I said frowning. Math was my weak point in school, and Joe's problem was he just didn't like it. Adam was smart though so he would know the answer and be able to help him a whole lot better. Joe stubbornly shook his head.

"I don't need his help." was his only reply.

The door opened up not long after and all four of us in the room looked to see who it was. Me and Joe grabbed our book and lunch pails as Adam walked through the door.

"You must be Joseph's and Mary Elizabeth's…Dad." Adam shook his head.

"No I'm their older brother, Adam." He extended his hand shaking Mr. Acers.

"Nice to meet you Adam, I'm Josh Acers the substitute while Mrs. Jones is away." Adam nodded, before turning to us.

"Ready?" We both nodded but Joe's was more stiff. I raced ahead with Joe both of us saddling our horses, Adam walked out with a frown followed by Mr. Acers.

"Joe, Beth, Mr. Acers said the two of you were miss behaving in class." Adam said shortly while giving us an intense gaze. "He even had a note the two of you wrote."

"Aww Adam, don't tell me your gonna put your nose into mine and Beth's business!" Joe complained. "What evers on that note was between me and Lissy Beth," I blushed slightly at the name Joe gave me. I always found it embarrassing, even more so then my full name.

"Now Joe, I didn't read the note but if you are so defensive about whats on it then maybe I should." Adam spoke, I swallowed if I didn't get in trouble I knew Joe would. His half of the note wasn't exactly polite.

" And that's what I mean! Your a no good Yankee who has to place his nose where it doesn't belong." Adam raised his eyebrows but I could see the anger flaring in his eyes. Joe needed to shut his jaws. and quick before big brother tanned his hide along with Pa.

"Joseph that's enough from you. I don't know what I did but you will not talk to me that way." Joe glared up at Adam, he didn't once utter an apology just climbed on to Diamond.

Slowly I followed suit climbing onto Angel while Adam mounted Sport.

"Farewell Mr. Acers." Adam said while putting Sport into a trot.

* * *

><p><strong>What some things meant: Most was said by Beth.<strong>  
>On The Shoot ~ Looking For Trouble<br>Pull In Your Horns ~ back off, quit looking for trouble  
>Kick Up A Row ~ Create a disturbance<br>Quirley - Roll your own cigarette

Okay well I'm not totaly sure how well this chapter did, but if its good let me know. I've thought about re-writting it I had it wrote for a good week now along with the first chapter but still...


	3. Fishing, Hide & Seek

Okay everyone, I know I promised in a few days I would have this chapter up but I kept getting distracted...  
>Which probably wasn't a good thing, but here it is the third chapter to College Bound.<br>Anyway, this chapter is wrote in Adam & Joe's POV only.  
>Hopefully I'm not lying, if I am I'll give you my riffle and you can shoot me! -I would hope ya'll wouldn't-<p>

Anyways...Adam has something he would like to say, don't ask...

Adam: Okay well...Chy does not own Bonanza, or me, or Joe, or Hoss, or Pa, or anyone else besides my poor little sister Beth *Looks sad*, Josh Acers, and any other OC'S...She only owns the rest of us in her mind...

Me: yeah...so with that on to the story! :) Hehe you can tell I get bored.

Adam: yes we can...

Me: :P

Disclaimer: Read the first thing Adam said... ^ follow the arrow :)

* * *

><p>Joe's POV<p>

I road ahead of my brother and sister not speaking to either of them, I just wanted to get home do my chorus then go off and play. Maybe Pa would let me go fishing, I would take Hoss and Beth with me.

"Little Joe," I looked back to Adam annoyed, he's repeated my name several times now and all the while I've ignored him. I really didn't want to hear what he had to say. "Little buddy, whats wrong with you?"

"Nothing Adam." He raised his eyebrow but I ignored is questioning gaze.

"I know your lying." Getting off Diamond I took her inside to her stall brushing her out. "Joe." Adam appeared beside me. "Talk to me."

"I don't wanna, now can you leave me alone."

"What did I do to you?" I ignored him again wanting nothing more then him to let me be. "Please Joe."

"What did you do? Everything!" I yelled facing him. "I hate you!" The look of shock on his face was priceless, I turned from him hiding my own shock. Why did I tell him that? I don't hate him, I just don't want him to go I wasn't going to tell him that though.

"Joe...you don't really." I glared at him. He sighed. "Perhaps its a good thing I'm going to college then, I don't have to put up with you anymore." I looked at him but kept my face straight I wasn't about to show pain or sadness that he really doesn't want to be around me anymore. He turned his back walking off putting Sport away he strode inside with Beth and Hoss who was making Beth laugh. Turning my back on them I went back in brushing down Diamond and re-brushing Angel for something to do even though Beth's already done it. Sneaking Diamond a sugar cube I went inside to do my homework.

"Hey Short Shanks."

"Heya Hoss!" I smiled up at my bigger brother.

"Golly Joe, I'm sorry for forgettin the two of ya."

"Its alright Hoss." I smiled up at him, his hand came down clapping me on the back then I ran off before he said anything else. I grabbed my homework and walked into Beth's room to see if she would help me, but when I walk in her and Adam are both at her desk looking at a sheet of math. I thought about whether or not I would go on and ask or just leave and do it myself. I choose the seconded option, turning to leave I went downstairs.

"Hop Sing, can you help me with this?" I ask walking into the kitchen. The little oriental man was waiting on a roast to be done but he agreed to help. Until now I didn't even know Hop Sing knew all this stuff.

"Thank you Hop Sing." Leaving the kitchen when I was done I went and put the homework away, then thought of something else to do. I went of outside and into the barn, I climbed up into the loft and got an idea. Waiting patiently by the side I waited for someone to walk in, when I heard footsteps I waited till the person got insight.

Gathering up a armful of hay I dropped it over the side and onto the persons head.

"Hey!" Giggling quietly to myself I looked over to see who it was, I met Adams eyes they were hard and cold as he glared up at me. "Joe. Get. Down. Here. Now." He said slowly and quietly. I slowly climbed down the ladder and glared up at my brother. "Joseph why are you throwing hay?" I shrugged and he sighed.

"Nothing better to do."

"Well why don't you finish your homework?"

"I already have."

"Then go help Hop Sing in the kitchen."

"Can I just go fishing?" I asked giving him a sweet voice. He shook his head. "Why Not!" I yelled at him.

"Because Joe me and Hoss are to busy to go with you. Now go on and play or go help Hop Sing, but don't throw anymore hay." Sending him another glare I marched off into the house, I didn't have time to argue with him. If him and Hoss were busy I could go fishing and be back before supper and they wouldn't know it, so that was exactly what I was going to do.

Adams POV

Out of the frying pan and into the fire. That's how it seemed anyways, it seemed that no matter what I did Joe wasn't going to listen to me or explain whats wrong to me. He knocked me out of my frying pan this time though, with the 'I hate you' and being mad at me for something I haven't figured out yet. I might be the smartest Cartwright but Joe might have out smarted me on this one, and whatever he's planning or thinking I might not figure out before I leave to college. I'm hoping I do though I'm not keen to leaving on bad term with my youngest sibling. Which I'm worried about leaving to begin with, Pa's already got white hair, but its going to get whiter and start falling out with Joe, and then with Joe always being able to drag Hoss, and Beth into mischief. Pa want have any hair left by the time I get home.

Sighing and looking at the house my brother just disappeared into I walked over saddling Sport before ridding out to the south pasture, Pa had just sent a hen moments before I walked into the barn and got covered in hay that some cattle got lose and he wanted help rounding them up.

This was going to be a long day.

Joe POV

Grabbing my rod and a can of worms me, Beth and Hoss had dug up yesterday I went to the barn and saddled Diamond with a bit of difficulty because the saddle weighed a ton but I got it on no less. I started down the road towards the creek, maybe a few friends will be down there fishing as well.

Once I got there I was in luck, David Laveran, Josh Arnolds, and Dylan Moons was there all with a rod. Spotting me David ran over.  
>"Joe, what are you doing here?" He asked grinning.<p>

"Oh just fishing." I answered following him over to the others and tossing my line into the water I settled down next to the others.

We sat here and goofed off a few of us pulling in some fish.

"Joe, did you promise your Pa you would bring home some fish?" Josh asked eyeing the fish laying beside me.

"No."

"Oh." Was all he said as he pulled his own fish in.

When it started getting late, I had six fish. I handed them to Dylan to take home since he had only caught one. He thanked me and I road on home hoping no one missed me or Diamond. Arriving I put Diamond up and brushed her out again before petting her side. Beth came in after that and looked at me.

"Hey Lissy Beth." I greeted smiling at my one year older sister. She smiled and waved while pulling two apples from behind her back. She tossed me one which I caught. I watched her give hers to Angel. I smiled and did the same feeding Diamond the apple which she enjoyed making juice run down my hand, I wiped it on my britches.

"Where you been Little Joe?" Beth asked while petting Angels neck.

"Oh just out walking around." I said acting older then I was. She shook her head. "What you been up to little sister?" She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Joe, your six, I'm seven. I do believe I'm older than you. So I would be big sister." She said smiling.

I sighed and mumbled fine. She giggled and Hoss came in looking at the two of us.

"say you two wanna go play a game while we wait for Pa and Adam to get back?"

"Yeah!" Me and Beth shouted, Hoss declared Hide and Seek he counted and me and Beth ran off hiding.

Adams POV

I was going to be sore tomorrow, Sport knocked me off when a snake struck at him. I pet the old feller as I put him the barn and walked out side. Hoss was hollering for Little Joe and Beth.

"Dag burnit, where did them two go." He mumbled to himself as alarm took over me, I ran to him.

"Hoss where's little Joe and Beth?" I asked he looked at me and shrugged.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out." He started. I started to panic Hoss didn't know where I younger siblings were.

"You can't find them anywhere?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Nope, I've searched under Pa's desk, under beds in the barn the kitchen. But thoughs two rascals seemed to have disappeared." He looked around frowning but he didn't seem worried.

"How long have you been looking?"

"About say fifteen minuets, the two only went to hide for the fifth time already." Hide? Fifth time? I looked at Hoss confused. "Their to good at this game." Hoss mumbled. Then it dawned on me, Hoss was playing hide and seek with the two youngest, and the both of them were really good hiders.

"I'll help you look Hoss, so we can get cleaned up for supper." I said walking into the house to search.

"I glanced under the couch not seeing anyone. After searching a bit more I checked the rooms up stairs. I opened Joe's door but neither were in there. They weren't in Hoss, Beth's or Pa's rooms either. I went to my room and checked. It was empty as well.

"Any luck Hoss?" I asked walking back outside. He shook his head and moved on looking for them. I went and re-checked the barn. Climbing into the hay loft I dug around in the hay and notice some move in-front of me I went over and plunged my hands down in it and pulled up a surprised Beth. I laughed and tossed her into air listening to her giggle. "Found one Hoss!" I yelled as Hoss came walking in. He looked up at Beth and chuckled as I put her down. Now all that was left was Joe.

Beth went and sat on the porch waiting while me and Hoss continued searching. We both walked towards the bunk room, and glanced around going inside we glanced around them something leaped on Hoss back giggling.

Hoss pulled Joe from his back.

"There ya are Short Shanks." He said putting the boy on the ground, I smiled watching the two.

"Come on you two, time for supper." I said while Joe looked at me for a seconded and Hoss walked quickly out the door Joe followed suit and I brought up the rear. We got back to the porch and Beth was gone, I also noticed Pa's horse in the barn so she probably went inside with him.

"Alright you two go get washed up." I watched them walk off and I went up to my room to change before supper.

* * *

><p>There we go the third chapter is finished and I'm tired because its 4:30 am :) I probably shouldn't have stayed up but I got everything re-wrote so I'm cool with it!<p>

Anyways...I'll write more sometime...its summer so sometime when I decide I'm not gonna do anything else...

Also Idk but anyways...hope ya enjoyed it idk how many chapters there will be or anything...let me know if you got any idea's for this story, Tomboy & Girly..or for me to write...it can include Beth because i'm planning on writting more with her or it can involbe just the orriginal Cartwrights alone... anyways reveiw if ya like. (I'd like ya to)


	4. Nightmares & messing everything up

**ADAM POV**

The night was long and sleep wasn't coming to me, almost like it was against me. No matter what I did I couldn't sleep I even went as far as counting sheep but still nothing could be done to help. Sighing I got out of bed and went downstairs, I would get some tea or something then maybe I could sleep. Going into the kitchen I had to light a lantern so I could see what I was doing.

"Mr. Cartwight what you doing?" I turned to see Hop Sing standing at the door just as I put the kettle on the stove.

"I was making some tea, to try and help me sleep." He walked over taking the kettle from my hands and pushing me towards a chair.

"You sit, I make you tea." I didn't argue, Hop Sing made better tea then I did anyways.

It took him all of thirty minuets before there was a steaming cup of tea in my hands. Hop Sing stayed up saying to drink my tea then go back to bed. I did as told.

Once I was back in bed I slowly drifted to sleep.

"_Adam! Adam help me!" A voice was yelling at me from far off, the voice sounded familiar but at the same time I couldn't figure out who it was. "Adam please! Don't let him hurt me again!" I recognized the voice after that…it was Little Joe. But who was he talking about hurting him?_

_"Joe! Joseph!" I called into the darkness, he didn't answer I could only hear his screams. "Little Joe!" I yelled out in pure fear while running into the darkness. Joe's screams continued but I never saw him._

_"Adam!" I heard his cries mixed in with Indian calls my blood ran cold as I realized an Indian was who he was begging me not to let hurt him again. I could now hear Joe's soft crying as I came upon their camp. A fire was raging in the middle of the place, with a very scared Joe sitting in front of it. An Indian chief I didn't know stood in front of him with a spear. Speaking in a foreign language._

_"Adam…Adam…please…" I looked into the face of my little brother, his tears were running down his face as he looked right at me._

_"Adam save me…" I heard Joe whimper as the chief raised his spear pointing it at little Joe._

I sat straight up in my bed covered in sweat and breathing hard. Jumping up I had to make sure it was just a dream, running across the hall I Joe's door and let out a breath to see my little buddy sitting their snuggled up to an old teddy bear sleeping peacefully. I leaned against his wall sliding down till I was sitting on the floor, drawing my legs up to my chest I sat there and watched my little brother afraid to leave him alone, afraid the dream would come real and my brother would be taken from us. I stayed there till morning when the light shown through the window I slipped from the room and into my own room to change clothes.

I was tired but I didn't seem to care, I walked across back to Joes room to make sure he was alright before walking down stairs where Pa was already at sitting in the blue chair.

"Your up early son."

"I know Pa." I said while walking out onto the porch. It wouldn't be long before Beth and Hoss were up. And when someone would be going to wake Joe. I would wake him today.

Walking back in I saw Hoss, Beth and Pa at the table. I walked towards the stairs to get Joe, no one said anything as I made my way up.

Going back into Joes room I walked over to him and shook him lightly. "Joe…Joe wake up." He groaned and rolled over. "Joe wake up." I said a bit louder he opened his eyes and looked at me instantly glaring me down.

"Adam...its not morning yet!" I chuckled and pulled the curtains back showering the room in sunlight.

"Get up sleepy head." I heard him mutter a few things under his breath but drag himself out of bed.

Before long me and Joe were with the others eating a peace full breakfast.

I watched Joe, Hoss, and Beth ride off to school afterwards…Hoss pouted that Pa was making him go back to school today. But he didn't argue much. Shaking my head I walked on out to the barn saddling Sport, I was ridding out to the North pasture to do some mending on a fence, and then round up some stray cattle afterwards.

**Joe POV**

School had passed by fast and I managed not to get into any trouble, on the ride home with Hoss and Beth I kept looking around. You see I had a nightmare last night, I dreamed that I was taken from home, and an Indian was gonna kill me! I called for Adam and when he showed up he just stood there and watched. He didn't try and save me. Now I was a bit worried about riding through here, what if someone really hurt me and Adam wouldn't help me?

Once we got in the yard I noticed Adam was back and was just now walking out of the barn, taking Diamond in I put her in the stall and was about to take the saddle off when hands came over my head and did it for me. I looked up glaring at my oldest brother who was now holding the saddle.

"I could have done it!"

"Just wanting to help Joe."

"Well I don't need your help! I don't need you!" Adam looked at me for a few seconded before putting the saddle in my arms nearly causing me to fall.

"Alright Joe, do it yourself I want bother to help you any more." I looked at him.

"Good. Now you can leave."

"I can't wait to go to college." I looked at Adam shock taking over my face, he wasn't looking at me I didn't know if the words were directed at me. He walked off and I heard him mumble something that sounded like the sooner he was away from me the better. I dropped my saddle as I watched him walk off, tears filled my eyes at the thought that he wanted away from me. So that's why he wanted to leave was so I wouldn't be around no more.

I guess my plan to quilt him to staying just me him even more ancient to leave. Beth came in and looked at me while Hoss helped her with the saddle and brush down Angel she helped him with Chubb to Hoss telling her stories and everything.

I didn't stay to listen or help I went inside and up to my room to get away from them.

* * *

><p>Yeah this was umm totaly short but still my minds been going blank so I'll try and make next chapter longer...promoise :)<p> 


	5. In Trouble Once More

Hey everyone :) I'm finaly updating! I hope ya'll like it.

Also I have amazed myself with the length of this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bonanza or the characters.

* * *

><p>Joe's POV<p>

I wasn't having much luck at falling asleep, so I sat in bed all night holding my stuffed animal to my chest. Mama had made it for me before she died. I loved him. He was just a normal looking stuffed bear, but he was special. Adam named him Teddy when I couldn't think of anything to name him. Yeah. Surprisingly me and Adam do get along sometimes. And I sure am going to miss him when he leaves. Of course I wouldn't let him know that.

Sighing to myself I leaned back against my pillows and snuggled up under the covers holding Teddy close to me. I had school tomorrow then off for a few days. I honestly didn't want to go. Just cause he wasn't mean today doesn't mean he want be tomorrow. Mr. Acres just didn't like me, and that was obvious.

Closing my eyes I heard distant strumming of a guitar and recognized Adam's smooth voice filling the air. I smiled slightly and before I knew it I was asleep.

Joe POV

As I came down the stairs I didn't even stop to eat, didn't have time to either. I was running behind and I knew it. "Lissy Beth!" I called behind me, I heard a chair scrape as she jumped from the table and came flying out the door behind me. not long after Adam came out as well. An unpleasant look upon his face.

"Ready?" He asked smoothly getting onto Sport. "The two of you are going to be late as it is." He said giving me a pointed look. Beth merrily nodded, and I just got on Diamond, as she got on angel. Then we both followed Adam down the path.

"Isn't Hoss coming?" Beth asked looking back towards the house.

"No, a fence broke in the north pasture, Pa needs more help to mend it, he'll be there tomorrow though." Adam said while riding down the path, Beth just nodded her head and I didn't comment.

__-_-_-_-__**At school**__-_-_-_-__

Adam helped us put Diamond and angel in the stables near the school, before getting back on Sport and riding towards home. Beth waved I just turned and walked away, hearing her running to catch up behind me.

"Say you think he'll be mad we're late?" She asked now slowing to a walk next to me as we neared the steps. I shrugged.

"Don't know." Leaving it at that we pushed the door open and went on inside.

Walking in Beth went to her normal seat next to Georgia, and I sat down next to Andy, I felt a cold glare on me and forced myself to look up. Which I instantly regretted. Mr. Acers was standing at the front of the class with his arms crossed looking from me to Beth and back again. A cold look upon his face.

"Is there a reason the two of you came in late, disrupting the class?" He ask sharply. I frowned, for a moment wondering why it mattered we were late, we were here at least.

"We were just running late today…" Beth said slowly looking at the man with a frown and a partly disgusted face. She still finds him gross for smoking in front of the students.

"Well do you have your homework to turn in?" He asked holding his hand out. My face paled, I forgot it, and on top of that I never did finish the math homework. I didn't ask Adam for help and didn't' want to bother Beth further by asking her.. I was gonna wait on pa, and then it slipped my mind when he got home. I watched silently as he took Beth's from her and headed towards me, an expecting look upon his face. "Mr. Cartwright, where is yours?" He asked staring at me with distaste.

"I… left it at home.." I said slowly looking down. I heard him clear his throat and I glanced up at him, he had lowered his hand and was now staring at me, shaking his head. "Well, that means a letter to yer Pa, and you better have it tomorrow." He said sharply, before turning on his heels going back to the front of the class.

"Turn to chapter ten in your history text and read over the chapter. We will be discussing it briefly, with the students your age." He said taking his seat. I did as told and started reading over the book.

It wasn't long though before my mind started wondering, and my hand no longer turned any pages. I was just staring at the book while my ,mind was on other things.

'Was Adam really mad at me when I told him I hate him? Did he really mean it when he said he was glad he was leaving.. That he didn't have to put up with me?' I sighed closing my eyes, 'I had really messed things up, and Adam was staying mad at me… or it seemed. I really didn't know anymore.. I just wish he wouldn't leave'

I was so engrossed in my thoughts I didn't hear Mr. Acers start his lecture. I didn't hear when he asked a question and I sure didn't hear it when he called my name several times. I defiantly didn't hear him when he walked to my desk, but I did hear a sharp snap as he brought a ruler down on my hand that was resting on my history book where I had been staring for the past however long. And I did feel a sharp pain go through my hand that I jerked back, with a yelp.

"Don't touch my brother!" I hear Beth yell after the ruler found its mark.

"Now Mr. Cartwright if you will kindly pay attention." He said harshly staring at me. I felt tears prick my eyes that I pushed back. I wouldn't cry. I did give him a nod though, and glanced at Beth who was standing next to me glaring at him. "Miss. Cartwright have a seat." He snapped only to have Beth shake her head no sending him a sharp glare. He narrowed his eyes more. "Now Miss. Cartwright." She stared at him defiantly before sliding into the seat next to me, pushing me over some, she raised her chin and nodded her head, silently telling him quite clearly she had a seat, I watched as Mr. Acers puffed out his cheeks before walking away. He wasn't quite the happiest person at the moment.

"Is your hand okay?" Beth asked softly next to me, gently taking hold of it. I winced slightly looking at the reddened skin. Flexing my hand slightly. It still moved.

"Yeah Lizzy Beth. He just popped it real good, but it'll be alright." I said. "It may bruise a bit, but it'll be okay." I smiled slightly at her and picked up my pencil to take notes as Mr. Acers started to write on the smart board about this chapter. I was glad it wasn't my left hand he swatted.

"Be right back." Beth said as she slid out of the seat and ran to grab her books and pencil before coming back. I knew what she was doing, She was making sure I didn't get hit again.

The rest of the day passed by more easily. Beth kept nudging me in the side whenever I got distracted and all together didn't get anything else said from Mr. Acers. At least not until the end of class where he made us wait inside for whoever was coming to get us so he could speak to them. I hoped beyond hope it would be Hoss. And not Adam or Pa. Pa wouldn't be happy, and Adam would probably be furious if he knew we got in trouble again then tell Pa, about both times and get Pa furious as well. Not to mention the note we had to take home that was bad enough.

My hopes were denied though as Adam came strolling in the door, a frown present on his face as he looked at us. "I wasn't late?" He said rather confused on why we were inside instead of outside waiting on him.

"That would be my fault, Mr. Cartwright." Mr. Acers said walking forward from his desk, a cigarette in his hand.. Or as Beth refers to them.. A quirley

.

ADAMS POV

Them two couldn't have gotten in that much trouble? Could they?

"I don't really want to explain at the moment, I have things to be getting to, but here. I have wrote down this for your farther, and whoever is else is in charge of them." He shoved a letter in my hand rather roughly while keeping an all together sour expression. "Now if you'll excuse me. And get these barbaric children out of here." He snapped pointing at my brother and sister, glaring rather hatefully at them and in returned, receiving a death glare from Beth, and a slight minor one from Joe.

I glared at the man to. I didn't know what Beth and Joe had done, but he had no right to call them barbaric. Is attitude was more barbaric then they ever are. Putting my hand down on the table rather roughly, the man jumped a bit turning to me from where he was putting papers in his suitcase. "Listen. I haven't a clue what they done. Though I'm sure I'll know soon." I said shaking the letter, "But I would advise you not to look at them that way, nor call them something they aren't." I said glaring at him before looking at Joe and Beth. "Go saddle your ponies, I'll be out shortly." The two nodded silently which surprised me, normally Joe would back talk me, but he just followed Beth out the door closing it behind him with out a word.

Taking a seat I unfolded the letter reading over its contents quickly, my eyes narrowing slightly. "Your upset, and wrote a letter on the account of Joe not turning in his homework?" I questioned, and Mr. Acers paused for a moment frowning.

"No actually that's not half of it, I just didn't think to write the rest." He admitted sitting at the desk looking at me. "Joseph didn't only not turn in his homework, but he wasn't paying attention in class, nor had he been for the past few days. Not to mention Mary Elizabeth refused to take her seat when I got on to the boy, then tried to make a fool of me by sitting next to Joseph with a snooty look." The man said ruefully. I couldn't help but shake my head. That sounded like the two of them.. Though Beth wouldn't have went over to Joe unless something else happened besides the man getting on to him.

"I see. Is that all that happened, that I should be aware of?" I questioned watching him intently. He shook his head standing.

"That is all Mr. Cartwright. Now if you wouldn't mind going on so I can get on with my work." He said. I stood from my seat as well not even bothering extending a hand to the man.

"Very well. But still I will say that is too much of a temper to have with a seven and six year old. You look on the verge of murder, when they only done what most kids their age do in class." I said, even if I was being a bit hypocritical. In my opinion it was different with him being a substitute teacher who didn't know them that well. "Good day Mr. Acers." I said before he could reply and left the building, heading to where Sport was with Joe and Beth waiting on their ponies.

I frowned thinking over what to do with them, after all Pa would be late getting home tonight. I really didn't know what I would say, or what I would do. But I knew I would do something. And I wasn't going to bring it up to Pa yet. They really didn't get in trouble at school often anyways, and with the Acers fellow teaching, I can understand Joe's more constantan urge to not pay attention.

"Ready?" I asked with a sigh as I got on Sport. I received a nod from them both and off the three of us went heading towards the Ponderosa.

Watching the two I decided that our conversation could wait till later, after they were home washed up and had some food in their systems, and not on a horse.

* * *

><p>Alright guys hope you liked it.<p>

I'm thinking about re-writting this chapter.. or at least the school part which would be a majority of the chapter. But I odn't know.

Also I was going to do Adam's talk in this chapter but then I decided that it could have a chapter to its self. So yeah. Until next time

` Angel/Chy


End file.
